Sport goggles are used to protect the athletes from being damaged by particles or dusts carried in the air during doing exercise or playing a game. Generally speaking, when a person is doing violent activities, heat is generated by one's body and is removed by being dissipated through one's skin. The heat that is dissipated through the face of the wearer of the sport goggles may cause fog on the lens of the goggles. This affects the vision of the wearer. Further, without suitable ventilation between inside and outside of the goggles, the wearer's eyes may feel uncomfortable with no fresh air supplied thereto. Thus ventilation to supply fresh air and to defog is an important factor of the design of sport goggles.
Conventionally, the ventilation means is either provided on the rim of the goggles or on the lens of the goggles. In the former case, the rim has to be widened to accommodate the ventilation holes. This makes the goggles very bulky. Further, the widened rim increases the distance between the lens and the wearer's eyes and thus may cause unwanted limitation on the wearer's vision. For the ventilation means that is mounted on the lens, to avoid interference with wearer's vision, the lens is usually enlarged and such a large lens is, of course, more costly.
In FIG. 1 of the attached drawings, a conventionally sport goggle structure indicated at 5 is shown which is particularly suitable for horse racing. The goggles 5 comprise a rim 50, a lens 51 and a head strap 52. The rim 50 has an inner circumference along which a circumferential slot 501 is formed for receiving and holding therein the lens 51. Retainer members 502 are provided in the slot 501, preferably at positions corresponding to the upper and lower side of the bridge of the goggles 5, to engage notches 511 formed on the lens 51 for retaining the lens 51 on the rim 50. Openings 503 are provided on two opposite sides of the rim 50 for connection with the head strap 52.
The conventional sport goggles 5, however, have disadvantages and one of the disadvantages is that the goggles 5 are ready to move relative to the wearer's face when the wearer's facial muscle moves or acts. With reference to FIGS. 2A and 2B for further explanation of the relative movement of the conventional goggles 5 with respect to the wearer's face, generally speaking, in the human head skeleton, a recessed portion is present between the eyebrows and the face contour is different from person to person so that the conventional goggles 5 that are worn to cover the area around the eyes are not capable to completely comply with the face contour of the wearer, especially at the recessed portion between the eyebrows and a gap is present between the upper edge of the rim 50 and the recessed portion of the face contour 60 as indicated in FIG. 2A. Thus, facial muscle movements, such as frowning, may cause the goggles to move upward relative to the face (see dashed line in FIG. 2B) and repeated muscle movements will finally move the goggles 5 to such a position that is uncomfortable to the wearer.
Thus it is desirable to provide a sport goggle structure which provides a better compliance with and a more close engagement with the wearer's face contour and thus reduces and even eliminates the movement of the goggles relative to the wearer's face caused by facial muscle movement.